


A Secret to be Kept

by viktorcerise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pyro is a precious darling, Sniper is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcerise/pseuds/viktorcerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy's cranky and tired, but what he sees in the showers late at night is enough to make even him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret to be Kept

It's past midnight and Spy is making his way back down to the showers. He's already scrubbed his skin five times today, but he swears he can still smell the stomach-turning stink of that Australian bastard's piss on himself. 

He pushes the door open, only to find the lights already blazing. He blinks, squinting into the clouds of steam - every showerhead is blasting hot water full-force and it's a lot like being smacked in the face with a sauna.

He can hear splashing ahead, and steps in with one finger on the button of his watch, ready to melt into the billowing mists. He peers forwards, widening his stance so he doesn't slip on the tiles in his bare feet, steeled for something to lunge out at him. 

The fog coalesces into a silhouette.

It's Pyro. There's a blue umbrella with ducks on it in their hands and they're twirling it around, dancing and jumping with both feet into the water pooled on the floor. Spy realizes he can just hear the sound of a radio playing a pleasant tune over the white noise of the flowing water. Pyro is also wearing a yellow raincoat. 

Spy has seen a lot of things and knows a lot of secrets people would trade their lives for. Epiphanies are coming in flashes - he's never actually seen Pyro anywhere near the showers before, he doesn't have any dirt on Pyro at all, doesn't even know Pyro's real name - but just as quickly comes his plan of action. When he looks back later, he thinks it was probably brought on by the fact that he heard a third sound: Pyro was singing, muffled by their gasmask.

He clicks the button on his watch and backs out of the showers, closing the doors as quietly as he can. His heart is pounding in his ears, and he feels like he's just seen a miracle of nature, like birds hatching from eggs or a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. A grin spreads itself across his face as he turns and walks off.

When he's back in his room, he decides that some secrets deserve to stay secret.


End file.
